


Rise Like a Phoenix

by allodo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: 一段美好记忆





	Rise Like a Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> 首发lofter, AO3存文

乡间的天气总是美好的，尤其是初入夏季，刚刚经历了短暂的雨季，炽热还没有将土地的湿气烤干。树林里的松鼠们还有着力气不知道从什么地方拖来松果。就连刚过正午的阳光也并不如八月那样浓烈，它穿过树林繁茂的叶片洒在一旁的砖石路上。

“这些天你在躲着我吗？”金发的青年站在粗壮的枫树下。他颧骨分明，头发仿佛在阳光下发着金银色的光，奇妙的是，他拥有雕塑般的俊美，也拥有着因为内在火热而与生俱来的危险。他穿着白色的衬衣和紧身的黑色马甲，袖口挽起，露出健美的小臂和结实的碗口。

“盖勒特，”阿不思把手里的书握的紧了一些，他没有想到盖勒特会在这个时候出现在这里。

这是他午后难得的休憩，弟弟妹妹正在午睡，而他终于可以拥有属于自己的时间。“我没有时间。”

“我的确是来找你的。”盖勒特打断了他，“我知道我们上次有些不愉快，”他紧紧的注视着阿不思，仿佛阿不思的快乐是他唯一在意的东西，“我想了很久，决定把我的计划再修正一些。正如你所说的。”

“是我们的计划。”阿不思冷静的说。

阿不思终于停下不耐烦的环顾四周，他的注意力终于再次全部给予了盖勒特。这是他必须要确定的，盖勒特到底是怎么想的呢？他到底如何看待这场看似荒谬的合作？盖勒特笑了，他的嘴角拥有了真正的弧度，好想他终于得到了他想要的。

“当然，”他刚才的谦卑全部消失，他又成为那位闪闪发光的盖勒特了，他知道这表情让阿不思又爱又恨，“我们的计划。我看到了很多东西，如果合作，我们会成就伟大。告诉我，你想要什么？你的弟弟，妹妹，被束缚的家庭生活？你不想过分急切，这个我知道。可我依旧无法看透你，你的上限。你像一本永远空白的书。”

阿不思施了几个静音咒，混淆咒，他知道接下来的话题虽然并不是他们近来争论的焦点，但在常人或者麻瓜们听来也是足够惊世骇俗。他的头发在阳光下被烤的暖哄哄的，盖勒特又在盯着他的脸不放了。

“我想要什么？家国平安吧。”他故意冷淡的回应，盖勒特的蓝色眼睛里突然冒出了一点怒火，阿不思并不知道自己为什么如此了解他的情绪，他们并不是相识多年的老友。他突然觉得被自己这个无聊答案惹怒的盖勒特有些天真和少年气，尽管盖勒特隐藏的很好，但是还是不够。

“那要不就是，自由，有限制的自由。”阿不思终于认真的说，他的眼睛里展露了向往和期盼。盖勒特的怒火一扫而光，他走向了他，他们贴的如此靠近，甚至可以数出彼此的睫毛。

盖勒特逼近他，毫不介意阿不思的鼻尖几乎与他的鼻尖相碰，他们交换着气息，盖勒特小声的在他耳边说话，好像他们在分享一个只有他们彼此才能拥有的秘密：“阿不思，自由，多么万能的答案，这就是你真正想要的？这真的是你每天都要学习，起早贪黑的理由吗？”

阿不思毫不畏惧，在盖勒特面前，他不介意自己的答案到底是否让人满意， 

“我的天赋不容许丝毫的浪费。”他冷静的回答，“没有为世人称颂为伟大的必要，我得为我的能力负责，这就是我想要的。”

盖勒特为这个答案愣了几秒，然后他退后了一步，大笑起来。奇怪的是，他好像完全理解他。

“你这个自负的家伙。”盖勒特蓝色双眼几乎在阳光下变成了浅蓝，他一边笑一边说，“你在霍格沃茨一定过得很开心。‘看啊，那是大名鼎鼎的阿不思邓布利多，他靠不懈的努力拿到了那么多的成就’，可是实际上，你费了多少力气呢。”

“好像你不是个傲慢的人一样，辍学的滑头。”阿不思闷闷不乐的说，他很少与他人倾诉这样深刻的想法，这让他有些不适应。他偷偷地注意盖勒特张扬笑容，视线却不由自主的飘到盖勒特饱满的下唇上，它正因为主人的笑容而更加吸引他的注意，那是一种奇妙的靓丽，好像生来就是为了更好的接吻。

那双嘴唇突然在阿不思的视野里放大了，他完全愣住了，盖勒特的牙齿轻轻的碰触了他的嘴唇，湿润的气息猛的灌进喉咙，他猝不及防的眨了几次眼睛，盖勒特并没有故意利用他的愣神，他马上放开了他。他的手也规规矩矩的放在身侧。

“如果我理解错了，”盖勒特露出了局促的神色，他小心翼翼的，这在他身上可几乎从来没有出现过。他有些慌乱的看着对面的阿不思。还带着一点困惑和不解，仿佛他本来不应该亲吻他。这不应该发生在他的计划中。

“不，不，你没有。”阿不思完全没有预料到这个，可是这感觉真的不坏，你能有多幸运呢，突然碰到另外一个天才，一个能够理解你，信任你，同时你也信任他的天才，而突然你发现，我喜欢他，而他也喜欢我。阿不思双手捧住了盖勒特有些瘦削的脸颊，真奇怪，他虽然比他年纪小，可没像自己那样拥有还带点柔软的脸颊。 

他的手轻抚盖勒特的侧脸，“你当然没有错。”

盖勒特马上意识到了他的想法，他喜欢阿不思的骨节漂亮的双手碰触他侧脸的感觉，轻柔，又带点麻痒。他一只手捧住阿不思的后脑，感受着对方赤红色头发的温度，另一只手揽上了他的腰，几乎是慌乱的，急切的，咬上阿不思的下唇。

盖勒特品尝他的下唇，他的手按着他的后腰，这几乎也将他们全身贴到了一起。阿不思闭着眼睛，盖勒特的另一只手揉着他的头发，他一定想这么干想了很久了。他的手从后脑挪向了他的后颈，轻轻的按压。

阿不思喜欢这种感觉，盖勒特捧着他的头，拇指抚摸着他的脖子，这让他感到热血沸腾。他张开了嘴，邀请着盖勒特，他的鼻尖和盖勒特的鼻尖轻轻地贴了一下，马上错开一个角度。他们默契的好像早已经熟悉这种让人心醉沉迷的活动。盖勒特的舌头马上接受了邀请。盖勒特的另一只手抚摸后背和后腰，他是如此的热力惊人。

阿不思感受着盖勒特的气息，他们的吻从激烈的接触变得缓慢。盖勒特停了下来，阿不思的双眼慢慢睁开，但是依旧只是看着盖勒特领口。盖勒特依旧轻柔的磨蹭他的后颈，仿佛意犹未尽，阿不思看着盖勒特，发现盖勒特的眼睛飘向了自己的胸膛。他的视线慢慢上移，注视着阿不思的锁骨。

盖勒特再次靠了过来，想再次讨个吻。阿不思从来没有意识到自己还有这种魅力，他的手抚摸着盖勒特的脸颊，盖勒特的金发不断地碰触他的手指，热烈而明媚。阿不思再次迎上他的嘴唇，他们缓慢的碰触双唇，轻柔的歪着头。他们交错着呼吸，闭着双眼。

盖勒特先停了下来，他的手却依旧放在他的后颈上，他轻轻地拉着他的红发，想让阿不思扬起头，他的另一只手依旧揽着阿不思的腰，他收紧他的臂弯，将阿不思完全按到自己身上，他想让阿不思向后倾倒。阿不思睁开双眼，几乎是带点羞怯的，又更加兴奋的意识到盖勒特在情不自禁的碰触他的脖子。他滚烫的呼吸喷到他的下巴上，盖勒特轻吻他的下颚，然后亲吻他的喉结。

他的嘴唇碰触他的脖子和锁骨，阿不思配合的后仰，好像他们已经约会很久了。

阿不思突然意识到他们现在在林荫路上。他只好轻轻地推了一下盖勒特的脸颊。“盖勒特，”他不知道他应该请求他继续还是停下来。他的心告诉他继续吧你已经施了必要的咒语，而他的大脑咆哮着让他停下来。“天，盖勒特，”他喃喃的说，盖勒特已经开始解他的扣子了，“求你了。”

盖勒特突然全身震了一下，他从阿不思的脖子上抬起头来，完全不理解对方为什么这时候喊停，他也明白阿不思从来不知道这句话到底有什么效果，如果他不能完全理解他的语气，他会误以为阿不思想要继续的。

“怎么了，阿尔？”盖勒特缓慢的放开了阿不思，但是确保对方仍然和自己贴在一起，他的手抚摸阿不思的手臂，它们结实有力，“我知道你喜欢这样。”

阿不思发出了一声挫败的叹息，“是的。”他爱恋的看着盖勒特，将手拂过盖勒特的眉骨。碰触他的头发，“我们在路边亲热，”他的脸颊一阵发热，眼神慌乱，但是他知道盖勒特压根没仔细理解这句话，盖勒特显然被他挺翘的鼻尖吸引了注意。他还想亲吻他。

“我的妹妹要醒了。”

盖勒特终于清醒了过来，他故意大度的挥了一下手臂，“怎么，我可不敢跟你的宝贝妹妹争什么。”他看着阿不思笑了，“亲爱的阿不思，我晚上可以去找你吗？”

阿不思笑了，他的笑声如此自然随性，充满活力，他的一缕红色短发被盖勒特捏在手中，他将自己的嘴唇贴上了盖勒特的脸颊。温柔的阳光洒在他们身上，仿佛预示着最美好夜晚。

 

过去的影像如同烟雾一般从他眼中飘散，阿不思邓布利多的双脚再次接触了地面。他的赤红色的长发乖巧的披散在他的背上，冥想盆安静的摆在他身前。桌面上的银器发出了一声脆响，银器旁边摆着纽特的来信。漫长的夏夜，他慢慢的走到自己的椅子边上，却没有任何想要落座的意愿。他只好走向窗前。跳动的火光照亮了霍格沃茨的办公室。他注视着窗外，却看到自己模糊的倒影，它的表情也是淡漠的。他看着倒影，终于慢慢挺直身体，仿佛从灰烬中站起的凤凰。


End file.
